Mitchlan (Mitch & Lachlan) Fanfiction
by Gay-Fanboy98
Summary: When Lachlan moves to Wisconsin to get away from an abusive relationship with his ex and his family, he meets his new neighbor Mitch. Will something grow between them and will Mitch be able to help Lachlan move on from his past? Rated M for sexual content and domestic violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Lachlan's POV)

Today was the day I would be moving to Wisconsin to begin a new life away from all of the drama and suffering I dealt with back home in Australia.

As I was pulling into the driveway of my new home I could already tell that this would be a lovely place to live. It was a nice medium white two story house in the suburbs with a nice little garden in the front yard with a fountain (clearly the previous owners knew how to take care of their house). I just hope the inside of the house looks as good as the outside, thankfully it was. The flooring was mostly all wood, with the exception of the kitchen and bathrooms which were tiles, and the walls where painted with a nice cream color. the kitchen was a full of cool modern counters that made it seem like a fancy resturaunt. Other than the kitchen and the bathrooms all of the rooms were empty but unfortunately my furniture wouldn't be arriving until later this afternoon.

'Might as well go out to get some food and get familiar with the area' I thought to myself grabbing my keys and leaving the house. Once I was in the car I realized that I wasn't as hungry as I thought I was so I decided on driving around to see if I find something fun to do until I get hungry.

A couple minutes into my drive I see a small library and i figured I might find something worth reading to kill sometime. As I enter the library it takes me little time to find a good book called "Modoc" by Ralph Helfer. Its about an elephant named Modoc and her life's story and her adventures from Germany to India and finally to America.

After a few hours I finished the book and noticed that it had already become dark so I figured that it would be easier if I just pick up some take out and just head home. As I'm turning into my street I noticed a moving truck parked outside my house. "Oh Shit" I nearly yelled as I remembered that my furniture was supposed to be dropped off when I was too busy reading my book. I get out of my car and I go check if anyone is in the truck. Thankfully there are two guys in the car and they step out as I approach them. I explain to what had happened and they understood since I was new here.

"Anyways would you still like us to take your furniture inside?" One of the men asked me.

"I would appreciate it and as an apology for making you wait I will give you both a good tip" I said with a smile.

After I pay the movers for their help and waiting for me they leave and I am left alone moving everything into place. Thankfully the movers helped me carry all of the furniture I need upstairs or else I would have never done it. I eventually finish placing everything where it should go and I finally head up to bed satisfied with my first day in Wisconsin I doze off into a peaceful slumber.

I woke up to that annoying sound of my alarm reminding me that I would have to get up and prepare for a new day. After a few more minutes my stomach finally decided that I should get my lazy ass out of bed and get some food in me. I ended up making a few pancakes and some scrambled eggs something simple yet delicious. During breakfast I used my laptop to look for a job related to cooking. There was an opening that caught my eye, it was for a station chef for a restaurant that open up not to long ago. After I finished clearing the table I decided to send an email to the owner of the restaurant asking if I could come in for an interview, I sent my resume along with the email, I hope those 4 years of culinary school pay off. After sending the email I went to the supermarket to stock up on food cause I most definitely will not survive on take out.

"Did you find everything you needed?" asked the cashier.

"I did." I said with a smile.

"Are you new around here?" She asked

"As a matter of fact I am, I moved in just yesterday."

"Oh well if you ever need someone to show you around here's my number" she said grabbing my hand to write her number down.

"Th… Thanks?" I said a little confused

"No problem. Names Ashley by the way." She said with a smile

"Well nice to meet you Ashley, I'll see you around." I said as I grabbed my cart and started walking back to my car. She seems like a nice girl but sadly for her she is not my type. My type is someone who is sweet, kind, cute, and every so often romantic... and has a dick.

Once I get home I start to unload all of my groceries but before I can unlock my door I notice a note taped to it.

'Hello Neighbor!'

'I wanted to introduce myself earlier but you didn't seem to be home so I'll try again later'

Anyways welcome to the neighborhood and I hope we can become good neighbors and friends'

'Sincerely Mitch :)'


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 **(Lachlan's POV)**

"I wonder which one of my neighbors is Mitch." I said to myself as I turn on my laptop. He must be a nice guy if he took the time to check if I was home and leave a note. I would like to thank him for his welcome but he didn't mentioned which house he lives in so I guess I have to wait until he stops by again. "Well there's no point in just waiting." I sign into my email and notice that I have an email. I check the the email and realize that it's a confirmation email for the interview from the owner of the restaurant I applied for. I have the interview in a few days and I'm really excited! "I hope I get the job" I say with a hopeful tone. After I logout of my email i decide to watch some Netflix since I have nothing better to do. One of my friends suggested I watch a show called Once Upon A Time, they said it revolves around fairy tales characters that live in our world so I thought why not. I was ten episodes into the show when my stomach started to grumble, I also noticed that the sun had started to set. I finally gave into to hunger and paused the show just as it was getting good. I contemplated making spaghetti but I ended up making just some white rice with soy sauce and some dumplings, something fast and easy.

"Smells delicious!" I said happily that I could return to my show.

Suddenly there is a knock at my door.

"Ugh who could it be at this time of night?" I said annoyed at being interrupted from my food and show.

I look through the peephole and I'm greeted with a familiar face.

"Ozzy!?" I shouted as I swing open the door.

"Lachlan!" He greeted

"Hey bud good to see you again! Come in, come in" I said stepping out of the way so that he can pass. Ozzy is a good friend of mine. He is from Wisconsin and we met when he traveled to Australia to study abroad to the same culinary school I went to.

"So I see you finally moved up to Wisconsin." He said

"Yeah its nice and quiet here. Thanks for helping me find this place and buying the car, It would have been awful if I had to do it alone." I said sincerely

"No problem anything for Little Lachy." he joked

"Ugh why do you have to use that stupid nickname?"

"Because I want you to get used to it so when you find that special guy he can call you Little Lachy, it would be so adorable!" He said sticking his tongue out.

"Anyways would you like something to eat? I made white rice and dumplings nothing too fancy."

"wow way to use your skills to their full potential." he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!" I said whacking him in the arm. "So do you want any or not?"

"No thanks I'm good just got back from eating out with some friends, but I would like a glass of water?"

"Sure, one sec" I said walking to the kitchen and grabbing a cup from the cupboards. I come back to the living room and see Ozzy reading a piece of paper.

"Whose Mitch?" he asks

"Mitch is just one of my neighbors who wanted to welcome me to the neighborhood and introduce himself but didn't get a chance."

"Oh?"

"What are you scheming now?" I asked scared of what he might be thinking of.

"Nothing" he says trying to pull an innocent look

"Ozzy I spent four years as your roommate I know you far too well to know that it's 'nothing'"

"Well…" he began. "What if this Mitch guys ends up being your type? What if he ends up liking you?"

"I... I don't know. Maybe?" I said a bit shocked and confused.

"Well I guess only time will tell" Just then his phone rang. "Hey I got to go, Jake wants me to get my 'ASS' home." He winked. "It was nice seeing you again bud" he said pulling me into a hug. "See you soon. Maybe when you find out who this Mitch guy is we can go on a double date to Plan B." He said jokingly.

"Haha very funny" I escorted him to the door "Come back soon and next time bring Jake I want to meet the unlucky sap that ended up with you!"

"Fuck you." Ozzy said flipping me off as he got into his car. I closed the door and go back to my food and Once Upon A Time.

I woke up the next morning on the couch with a a bit of back pain. "Ugh… that's the last time I sleep on the couch." I said groaning. I get my lazy ass of the couch and clean up my mess from last night. After I finish cleaning up I go and take a shower. As I'm washing my body my hand accidentally brushes against my cock and it starts to think 'I haven't felt the touch of another man for a long while now, and I mean know one can come in on me so might as well.' I slowly start rubbing my cock. I start to pump harder and harder feeling that I was close to climaxing I started to pump as hard as I possibly could. After a few good strokes I shot out so much cum all over the shower. I finished showering and put on some fresh clothes on and grabbed my keys to go out for a drive.

I end up going to the library I visited when I arrived two days ago. I loved the last book I read so I figured I might as well get a library card since it seems like I might come here every so often.

I found a few good books that I found interesting. The books that I checked out were " _Twisted'_ by Laurie Halse Anderson, " _Jerk California'_ by Jonathan Friesen, and " _What They Always Tell Us"_ by Martin Wilson. On my home from the library I saw a Starbucks cafe, and I haven't had a caramel frappuccino, and what goes well with a good book. Coffee. As I enter the cafe I noticed that it was empty. "I hope that it isn't closed" I said out loud.

"Well if it was closed how did you get it?" I heard from somewhere in the back. I nearly jumped out of my shoes I was so freaked out.

"Sorry about that" Said the barista as he walked from what I assume is the breakroom. He had nice brown hair, fairly tall, gorgeous chocolate eyes, smooth kissable lips. "So what will it be?" he asked bringing me back to my senses.

'I want you.' I thought to myself. "I'll just take a grande caramel frappuccino… and your number." I said the last part under my breath.

"Is that all?"

"Yes." I said with a smile.

"Okay so your total is $4.25."

I handed him a ten. "keep the change."

"Th.. Thanks!" he started. "Oh I forgot to ask… what's your name?" he said holding up to cup.

"Lachlan." I said smiling.

"That's a new name."

"Well I am from Australia."

"Cool, I'm from Canada. Anyways here's your drink and come again soon."

"Thank you and I will."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thursday morning I wake up earlier than I usually do to get ready for my job interview. I take a shower and 'take care of business'. After the shower I made myself some delicious crepes. Once I finished with breakfast and tidying up the house I look at the clock and notice that I have a decent amount of time until the interview. I get my suit ready and finish up by styling my hair. I have thirty minutes until the appointment but I should probably get going now if I want to find the resturaunt in time to make the interview.

I make it to the restaurant with five minutes to spare. I did get lost on but I stopped and asked for directions and apparently it's a well know restaurant. The restaurant is called Flavor of Madison and it appears the be a very elegant establishment. As I enter the building I am greeted by a waitress who was organizing the menus.

"I'm sorry but we open in a few hours."

"Oh I'm here for a job interview I applied for a few days ago."

"Ahh Okay." She said putting down the menus. "Follow me."

She takes me to the back of the restaurant and then up a few flights of stairs. We arrive to a door with the label of Head Chef.

"Please wait here as I let Mr. Portillo know you're here."

'Mr. Portillo? Why does that name sound fami...'

"LACHLAN!" My thoughts are interrupted by the voice of my friend Ozzy

"OZZY!? YOU'RE THE HEAD CHEF!?" I ask shocked and confused

"Yeah, remember when I went to go visit you the other night."

"Yeah?"

"Well after I had my assistant manager send you the email I wanted to go visit you to surprise you by telling you that you got the job, but then I had a few complications cause I had to run home and help Luke with Sebastian, and then when I finally did get around to visiting you I guess I just kinda forgot." he said smiling like an idiot.

"WAIT HOLD ON!" I said trying to process all of the information "You're just going to give me the job? Just like that."

"Duh. I already know what kind of person you are and how great you are at cooking. So yeah just like that. Or perhaps you don't want the job?"

"NO! I DO I DO! Its just that you caught me by surprise thats all."

"Excellent well you start in two days. I just hope your skills don't revolve just around rice and dumplings." He laughed

"Shut Up!" I yelled jokingly "And thanks for the job."

"No problem my friend." He said patting me on the back. "And who knows Maybe one day you can be promoted to Sous Chef."

"Only if I earn it. I don't want to be given that post just because we are friends."

"Fair enough." he smiled. "Anyways I should get back to work. I'll see you in two days."

"Will do 'boss'" I said sarcastically and with that I left the building.

'Well what was a lot easier that I thought it would be' I thought to myself on the drive home.'I would have never guessed that Ozzy was the head manager at L'Etoile'

As I step out of the car and head for the door I notice that there is another note taped to my door.

'Hey there again neighbor'

'Looks like I missed you again'

'I guess maybe we are destined to never meet?'

"I hope not because I like getting to know and befriend my neighbors'

"I'll try again tomorrow hopefully when you are home this time'

"Sincerely Mitch :)'

As I read the note I feel heat rising to my face. 'Am I blushing?' I thought. "Why am I blushing? I haven't even met the guy and he already makes me blush. Now I kinda hope Ozzy is right and this Mitch guy does end up being my type.'

As I enter my house and kick of my shoes I head straight for bed to take a nap

-Time skip a few hours-

I wake up the the sound of my phone ringing. I sit up and attempt to find it but no such luck then I feel it vibrating underneath me. I grab my phone and see that it's a text message from Mercedes a friend of mine from Australia who also moved to a different part of Wisconsin, but not too far from where I moved, when we were younger. Instead of replying to her text I decide to call her.

"Lachlan!" I hear her yell.

"Hey Mercedes."

"Don't you 'Hey Mercedes' ME!" She said annoyed. "What did I tell you before you left Australia?"

*sigh* "You said to call you as soon as I got to the house so we can arrange a time when you can come visit me."

"Mmhmm and when did you arrive?"

"Three days ago?"

"THREE DAYS AND YOU DIDN'T CALL ME!?"

"I'm sorry I forgot...'

"Well anyways it doesn't matter. So when are you going to invite me to visit your new home?"

"Well if you want you can come by Sunday and we can properly catch up?"

"Sounds like a plan. I miss seeing my GBF after all of these years."

"I also miss my best friend. Well anyways I'll see you tomorrow.'

"Yes you will, I can't wait to hear if you've found a man yet who has stolen your heart." and with that she hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Lachlan's POV)

Sunday morning arrives and I am awoken by the sound of the doorbell. I get out of bed and but on a pajama bottoms and a white tee and head downstairs.

As I open the door I'm surprise to see Mercedes here so early "Good morning sunshine!" She greeted.

"Mornin'" I say tired and annoyed that I was woken up "You're here very early"

"I am and I got breakfast from one of my favorite diners!" She said excitingly lifting up a bag with the word Denny's "You'll love it. Now go shower while I set breakfast up.'

I do as I'm instructed and when I come back down stairs Mercedes has everything set up and she brewed a fresh batch of coffee. "Looks delicious!" I say as I take a seat.

"It is! Now I didn't know what you would like so I just got us some simple pancake breakfast. I hope thats ok?"

"It's perfect! Although you didn't even have to do this, I could have easily whipped something."

"Nonsense! I wanted too and if you are going to be living here you have to get used to Denny's! no hurry up and eat before it gets cold!"

Breakfast was indeed delicious, but after Mercedes offers to help me clean up so we finish up in no time. We decide to just drink some more coffee and hang around the house and gossip for a while.

"So have you found yourself a man yet?" she said raising an eyebrow

"Well… Not quite.." I say sounding a bit disappointed

"What do you mean not quite?" she asks interested in what I have to say

"Well… there's this neighbor…"

"A neighbor? Is he cute? Is he Tall? Why haven't you asked him out yet?"

"Woah slow down gurl. The thing is that I haven't even met the guy, but he keeps trying to introduce himself but everytime he tries I'm not home so he has left me two notes on my door" I say getting up to retrieve the notes and hand them to Mercedes "Everytime I re-read the notes I start blushing and my stomach flutters."

"Ok. So you haven't even seen the guy. Correct?" I nod "Oh honey I don't know what to say. I guess just wait and see if he comes around again when you are home."

"I guess…" I say sadness in my tone.

"Don't worry Lachlan I'm sure you will find the man of your dreams, and if this Mitch guy is the one he will make you happy, but if he ends up being as bad as your ex I will rip his balls off" She said with the most serious and deadliest expression I have ever seen her pull.

"I know you will" I smiled

"Anyways what should we do now?" She tried changing the topic.

"Well it is three. We could go out to eat somewhere and then head out to a movie?"

"I like the diner idea but I don't feel like a movie tonight. How about we go out for diner and then go out for some ice-cream?" she asked

"Sounds like a plan! Let me just go get my wallet and keys and we can head out." I said getting up to grab my things. Mercedes ends up taking me to a bar & grill called Monk's in a town called Middleton. The food is amazing and the atmosphere is like a sports bar. After Monk's we go to and ice-cream parlor called Cold Stone I got some simple vanilla and Mercedes got something called the "Founder's Favorite". We walk around for a while until we spot a small park to sit down and finish our Ice cream.

"I'm really glad you moved here Lachlan." Mercedes smiled

"I am too. You know what kind of stuff I had to deal with back home. What with my ex and everything." I said standing up to throw away mine and Mercedes' trash, but before I can even drop it out of my hand someone hits it out of my hand and the remaining ice cream lands all over me.

"Ops. Sorry Faggot!" He says pushing me to the floor. "My bad!" he laughed and proceeded to kick me in the head."

"Lachlan!" Mercedes yells and rushes to my side. "You're bleeding." she said wiping the blood from my face.

"Hey sweet cheeks why don't dump the homo and come hang with me."

"Excuse me!?" She exclaimed. "What did you just call me?"

"Mercedes don't" I try to stop her but it's too late.

-SMACK-

Next thing I know the guy is on the ground with a big red hand mark on his face.

"Lets get out of here Lachlan" She helped me get up and we started walking away.

"Yeah! You better run! I'll get you next time!"

Once we got to my house Mercedes cleaned me up to make sure the cut wouldn't get infected. Mercedes stays for awhile longer but then it's time for her to go.

"Bye Lachlan. I'll see you again soon! Maybe by next time you'll have some information on this Mitch guy."

"Hopefully. Night Mercedes."

"Night" she says closing the door.

That night I have a terrible nightmare about my life back in Australia and I wake up sweating and screaming.

"It's just a dream." I tell myself. "He's not going to hurt me. Not anymore." I lay down trying to fall asleep and soon I'm in a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Lachlan's POV)

I woke up with a massive headache. I get out of bed and get some medicine to help with the pain. I have to be in semi-good condition for my first day on the job. After I take the painkillers I take a shower, eat a quick breakfast and leave to arrive on time to work. I make it thirty minutes before my shift starts and head up the stairs to where I was taken to meet with Ozzy when I was given the job.

-knock knock-

"Come in!" I heard Ozzy yell from the other side of the door.

"Hey Ozzy! I'm ready for my first day on the job."

"Excellent! Ok well here's your… " He looks up from whatever he is doing and just stares at me. "Uh… Lachlan?" He looks at me concerned.

"Yeah?" I ask confused.

"What happened to your head?" He asks.

"Oh that… Well the other day I was hanging out with an old friend yesterday and after we finished our ice-cream I got up to throw away our trash when I some jerk hit the ice-cream out of my hand and it fell all over me."

"But that doesn't explain your head." He cut me off.

"I was getting to that before you interrupted me." I scolded him.

"Sorry. Continue."

"So like I was saying after he hit the ice-cream he pushed me down and I hit my head. Mercedes came over to help me, but then the guy said something that pissed her off even more and she slapped him and then she helped me home." I explained.

"Why would he do that?"

"I'm pretty sure he did it out of hate."

"Hate? Why would he hate you?..." He asked then realization dawned on him. "Oh. I'm so sorry Lachlan."

"It's fine. It's over now" I stated

"But it's not fine look what he did to your face!" He pointed out. "I also can't have you working in the kitchen without having that checked out."

"I understand." I said disappointed.

"Now I want you to go home, rest and get the cut checked out. And don't worry about the job It will be here waiting for you until you get better."

"You don't have to wait for me, you can just give the job to someone else."

"Well I already offered you the job and I don't think it will take that long for you to feel better. Plus I've managed to survive without one station chef."

"Thank you Ozzy you're the best" I smiled and walked over to hug him.

"Hey what are friends for? Now go home and get some rest." He ordered.

"Will do."

On my way I home I decided to call Mercedes and tell her what happened.

"I just feel disappointed in myself for not being able to work today. I feel so useless."

"Don't say that sweetie. It's not your fault that asshole hurt you."

"I know, But I can't help but feel useless." I say pulling up to my house. "Anyways I'll talk to you later Mercedes.

"Ok. Hey maybe I can stop by after work and pick up some Chipotle?" She offered.

"You know me so well." I smiled. "So I guess I'll see you later."

"I'll get off work at around 4 so I'll see you then." She hung up.

I enter the house and head straight for my room. I collapse on my bed and just stare at the ceiling. I try to sleep but I can't no matter how hard I try I can't get stop feeling like shit, I haven't felt like this since I was back in Australia. I used to feel like this all the time when I was with my ex and dealing with all of the shit my family gave me, and the only way I would cope with it would be cutting, and I don't want to go back to that. I hope things work out here in Wisconsin. I have Ozzy and Mercedes here and I can make a bunch of new friends here. I hope Mitch becomes a good friend. "Mitch… I really don't want to get my hopes up but I really do hope he's gay… God I haven't even met the guy and I hope that he is gay." I said out loud. After a few moments I decide to head downstairs to watch some Once Upon A Time while I wait for Mercedes to arrive.

-BING-

I check my phone and see I have a text from Mercedes.

'Hey could you open the door for me I have my hands full' I get up and open the door.

"Let me help you with that" I offer to help Mercedes with the food.

"I brought ice cream cause I know how you get when you PMS." She joked

"Haha very funny."

"I know I am."

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

Am really glad Mercedes ended up coming over cause it really took my mind off of things. We ended up watching Netflix until really late and I didn't want Mercedes driving at this time of night so I offered her my guest room. That night I had another horrible nightmare, thankfully Mercedes was here to calm me down.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lachlan's POV

The next morning I wake up to the smell of bacon, pancakes and eggs. After a few minutes of just laying in bed and thinking about last nights events, my stomach grumbles and I decide to get up.

I walk downstairs and into the kitchen and see Mercedes making some pancakes at the stove.

"Good Morning Mercedes!" I say cheerfully.

"Good Morning sleepy head! It's about time you got up from bed."

"Wait what time is it?"

"Noon"

"Noon!?" I say looking at the clock. "I've never overslept this much."

"Well you did have a pretty bad night." She said worry in her tone. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Not really Mercedes… Maybe someday… But not today." I gave her a small smile.

"I understand. Anyways whats the plan for today?" She changed the topic.

"I don't know. I was thinking of going to work but knowing Ozzy he might not allow me back until I'm fully healed, so i might as well hangout here all day or I could go out for a while."

"Well that sounds like fun, but I have to go to work in an hour so I should get home and get ready." She said sadly.

"I really wish you could stay…" I say disappointed "But I guess duty calls. Do you think you can stop by after work?" I asked hopeful.

"Depends on when my manager will let me go honey. Anyways I should get going." She said grabbing her stuff and heading towards the door. "I'll text you during my break. See you later Lachlan." And with that she was out of the door.

"Well I better get this kitchen cleaned up."

After I finish tidying up the kitchen I go to the living room and decide to watch some Netflix. I end up watching Orange is the new black cause Mercedes recommended it to me when we were talking after she calmed me down last night.

-4 Hours later-

I am about to start the fifth episode when there is a knock at my door.

"I wonder who it could be since both Mercedes and Ozzy are working and they are the only two people I know here."

I look through the peephole and I'm greeted by someone who I have never seen before in my life. The man on the other side of the door has short brown hair and light chocolate eyes, he's wearing a black and red checkered sweater, he has a really cute smile. He seems kinda anxious and worried as he jumps on his toes waiting for me to open.

"Oh shit." I whispered realizing what was going on. "While I'm just staring at him he's waiting for me to open the door."

I open the door and the man's smile seems to grow bigger.

"Hello there neighbor!' He greets. "I'm glad we finally got to meet!" He extends his hand.

"Oh! You must be Mitch!" I say taking his hand. "I'm also really glad we finally got to meet!" Shaking his hand. "I'm Lachlan" I introduced myself staring into his deep chocolate-like brown eyes.

"That's a pretty cool name. Australian right?" He asked.

"Y-yeah how'd you know?"

"I could tell by your accent, that and Lachlan isn't a very common name here in America."

"Ahh that makes sense." I said

Yeah. I visited Australia not to long ago with my family." He said "I loved it there! Except for

all of the dangerous wildlife there." He laughed.

"Yeah that is a really big problem back home." I stated.

"Hey what happened to your head? He asked concerned.

Oh… That… I don't want to talk about it…" I said coldly "OH! Where are my manners!" I said facepalming wincing a bit from the pain. "Would you like to come in for some coffee?" I asked.

"I would love to! But sadly I have to get to work soon, my manager would fire me if I'm late again, and I actually like my job so I don't want to lose it." he joked with a bright smile. "I would love to take you up on that offer for coffee some other day though, if you aren't busy?" He asked hope evident in his eyes.

"Sure!" I said a bit too excited. "Hey, if you don't mind me asking where do you work?"

"Oh not at all I work at a starbucks not to far from here… Wait a minute! You're the Lachlan from work the other day?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought you looked familiar."

-BEEP BEEP-

Mitch looked at his wrist watch and frowned. "Looks like I should get going before I get yelled at my my manager." he said sadly. "I'll see you around!" He said walking towards his house and getting into his car and driving away waving.

I waved until he was far enough away.

'god he is really cute!' I thought as a blush crept onto my face as I walked back inside to watch some Netflix. 'Mercedes was right he is really cute, but I shouldn't get my hopes up I just met the guy so I shouldn't be getting ideas of him being "the one"' I thought to myself. "Ughhh!" I groaned out loud. "Maybe some Netflix will take my mind off of him for a few hours."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mitch's POV

As I got out of my car and headed into work I couldn't get the beautiful blue-eyed blond out of my head.

'God why did he have to be so damn hot.' I thought as I put on my apron and prepared everything for the day.

'Well I probably don't have a chance even if I tried' I sighed.

"What's wrong Mitch?" Someone startled me from behind.

"Wha!" I nearly jumped out of skin when I realized it was my co-worker Kate. "Oh it's just you." I said coldly returning to what I was doing before she interrupted me.

"Wow, rude. Anyways I was wondering if you were doing anything after work today?"

'Ugh!' I internally groaned. No matter how hard I try to tell her that i'm not interested in her (or any girl for that matter) she won't stop trying to ask me out. "As a matter of fact I am" I lied.

"Oh…" Sadness and disappointment clearly evident in her tone and eyes. "Maybe some other time?" She said hopeful.

"Maybe…" I lied again. "Never...' I said under my breath. Now don't get me wrong she's a nice person and all it's just that her constant attempt to hit on me is becoming unbearable and it's the biggest reason that I dread coming to work (the other reason being all of the flirting from all of the female customers) but hey I love my job and I get paid well so I just deal with it whenever I come across it.

"Anyways." she said interrupting my thoughts. "How was your weekend?" she asked.

"It was fine I guess, hung out with some friends on Saturday. Stayed home and watched some Netflix with Jerome. Nothing much."

"Wait!? Who's Jerome!?" she screeched.

"Oh, I never told you about Jerome?" She shook her head. "Well Jerome is my dog. Fluffy little brown do, he's really cute and he reminds me a little bit of a wookie." I chuckled.

"Ohh. Wait what's a wookie?" She asked.

"Oh it's a big hairy humanoid alien from the Star Wars universe." She looked at me like I was out of my mind. "Nevermind." I shook my head.

We stopped talking for a while since more people started coming in and we, of course, had to take their orders.

-7 Hours later-

"Hey Kate you sure you can handle the store by yourself?" I asked. "I could stay a little longer…"

"Nahh, I'm good I can handle this for a few more hours." She said trying to finish up a few orders. "You go do what you had to do."

"Huh? OH YEAH! Riiight, that thing I had to do." I chuckled and rub the back of my neck. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said waving and heading towards the door. I get into my car and turn on the car, but before I drive away something catches my attention out of the corner of my eye. I turn around and see a blond haired blue eyed angel walking into the cafe. My heart starts to beat faster and I can feel a small blush creep it's way onto my face, but then my heart skips a beat when I notice that he is not alone. He's with a woman… the same woman that I saw leave his house this morning. My heart sinks and I'm pretty sure I felt it hit my toes.

"I knew I didn't have a chance" I whispered to myself. "Ugh" I groaned driving out of the parking lot and heading home.

-Lachlan's POV-

"Sooo? What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Mercedes asked when we sat down after we grabbed our drinks and sat down towards the back the cafe.

"Well you remember when I told you about my neighbor Mitch right?" She nodded while taking a sip of her frappe. "Well after you left this morning there was a knock at my door." Her eyes widened and she nearly dropped her drink.

"Wait! You can't be serious!"

"But I am! It was Mitch! And god you were right he is HOT! Mercedes you should have seen him, he has these beautiful deep chocolate eyes, an amazing smile, and his hair is super sexy!" I said dreamingly.

"Hey the barista who took our orders is glaring at you.." She whispered.

"Why would she do that? Oh…" My eyes widen when I realized why she was glaring at me. "I forgot that he worked her." I told her. "She probably has a crush on him or something."

As if on cue she walked over to us.

"Hey!" She said with a fake smile plastered on her face. "I could help but here that you were talking about my boyfriend." My heart sank., "So I just want to let you know this." She leaned closer to my ear. "Stay away from my Mitch or I will make your life a living hell." She whispered sending shivers down my spine. She backed off flipping her hair back and walking back to the counter.

"God she's a bitch." Mercedes muttered. "I'm sorry Lachlan." She placed her hand on my hand and squeezed lightly. I tried giving her a smile but I couldn't bring myself to do it, I was trying to hard to hold back some tears. "I thought that h-he was interested in me… But I guess not… I-I guess I was just being stupid."

"Don't worry Lachlan I'm sure you will-"

"How do you know that?" I cut her off harshly. "We should get going… I just want to go home and lie down." She nodded.

When Mercedes finally dropped me off I apologized for what happened and I went inside. I went straight up to my room and I collapsed on my bed and soon I was shedding tears. 'Why am I crying? I hardly know the guy and I'm already crying over him..' I thought 'Well I might as well try to be friends with him. It would be rude of me if I just ignored him when he is trying to be nice.' I got up and headed to the shower.

After the shower I got dressed in some pajama bottoms and a plain white T and crawled into bed to fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

I woke up to the sound of my phone notifying me that I have a text message. "Ugh…" I groaned as I attempted to get out of the blanket burrito I had apparently wrapped myself in and failing miserably. After what seemed like an eternity I managed to unwrap myself only to end up crashing to the floor. "Great…" I stood up and checked my phone to see that the text was from Ozzy. 'Hey Lachlan how are you feeling? I just wanted to see how you've been doing and to ask if you were thinking of coming into work anytime soon? I don't want you to feel pressured it's just that I could use you here as soon as possible." 'Shit!' I had forgotten about work. I quickly text Ozzy back. "Hey Ozzy I'm great! I'm going to be honest but I had completely forgotten about work. I can be there today if you want?" A few seconds later I receive a reply from Ozzy

"I know this is a bit short notice but I would definitely appreciate it if you could you would only have to work until 5." "Okay I will be over as soon as possible." I put my phone down and quickly grab my uniform and head to the bathroom to shower.

After I'm showered and changed I head downstairs and grab my keys heading out the door not bothering to grab breakfast.

 **-THUD-**

"Good morning sunshine."

"Wha?" I look down and see Mitch our faces a few inches apart with me laying on top of him. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I scrambled to get off of him. I stood up and offered him my hand to help him up. "Again I'm really sorry for that." I said sincerely.

"It's fine." He smirked "Anyways I was wondering if we could hangout today?" He smiled with hopeful eyes.

"Oh… Um… Well that sounds like fun but…"

"But?" he asked his smiled deflating and the hope leaving his eyes as he looked down at his feet.

"But I was just about to head to work, but I'm free tonight if you want to go out for a drink?" His head shot up and looked at me in disbelief. "Uh yeah that sounds great! What time do you get of work." He asked. "I'm off at 5" I smiled "Ok well then I guess I'll see you after work." He gave me a gorgeous smile (at least in my opinion) and a wink that made a blush crept it's way to my face. "Anyways I should get going" I said looking away to hide my blush and heading to my car. "Okay! See ya!" Mitch waved. I started the car, backed out of the driveway and drove away.

After a couple of minutes I finally got to work. I entered the employee entrance and was immediately greeted by Ozzy.

"There you are! I was wondering when you would show up!"

"Yeah sorry about that I was caught up with something."

"No worries I'm just glad that you're here and feeling better!" He smiled. "Anyways I know that a Line Chef isn't a entry level position but since I know how talented you are I knew you would be good at it. Now the restaurant doesn't open for a few hours but I need you to get used to your new station along with preparing everything for when lunch hour arrives. You got that?"

"Yeah I got that." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey don't get sassy with me. I'm your boss first your friend second."

"Yeah I know I was only kidding."

"Good. Now let me show you to your station."

The first few hours weren't as bad, It was mostly learning where everything was, cleaning a few tools, and finally setting up everything that I would be needing for the rest of the day. Then when lunch hour finally rolled around it was a hell of a lot busier than I thought it would be, but I did manage to pull through considering this is my first actual job that has to do with cooking.

After the lunch hour I was tasked with cleaning my station and checking inventory.

Finally 5 o'clock came by and I was able to leave before dinner time came. I'm really glad that Ozzy didn't make me work during breakfast this morning and dinner because that would have been hell, but I am dreading the day that I will have to work breakfast, lunch and dinner but hopefully that won't be for a while.

"Hey Lachlan! Thanks for being able to come to work! I know it was short notice but thanks a lot! And will you be coming into work tomorrow?"

"Yeah most likely but if you don't mind I have to go, I have a 'date'" I said using air quotations.

"Well have fun with whoever you have your 'date' with." He mocked

"See you tomorrow Ozzy" I waved going out the door.

I got into my car and sped as fast as legally possible to get home and shower before Mitch comes over for our 'date'.

When I finally get home and lock the door I dispose of my clothes quickly as I rush up the stairs into the bathroom. After the shower I put on my nicest casual clothes which are a tight fit black v-neck, a pair of dark navy blue skinny jeans with a black belt, and my black Vans with rainbow laces. I know it was just a casual hang out but I really want to make a good first impression. When I finished tying my laces I headed to the bathroom to fix up my hair, It took a few minutes to get my hair to look the way I like it, then I went downstairs to sit in the living room to wait for Mitch. It wasn't long until I heard a knock on my door. I got up to open the door and I was greeted with a very adorable looking Mitch who is wearing a white t-shirt, a black and red checkered sweater, a pair of black skinny jeans, and some black Converse.

"Hi." I greeted with a smile.

"Hey." He greeted back "You ready to head out?" he asked.

"Yeah just give me a sec to grab my keys."

"Okay." He said before I retreated back into the house the grab my keys.

"Okay Lachlan you need to stay calm. He has a girlfriend. You are only going out with him for a drink because he wants to be friends." I told reassured myself.

"Okay I'm ready now." I locked the door.

"Okay let's go." He said motioning with his head to his car. I hopped in and put on my seatbelt. He started the car and almost instantly Journey's _Don't Stop Believin'_ starts playing. " **Just a small town girl! Livin' in a lonely world! She took the midnight train goin' anywhere** **!** " I sang.

MItch chuckled. " **Just a city boy! Born and raised in south Detroit! He took the midnight train goin' anywhere!** "

" **A singer in a smoky room! A smell of wine and cheap perfume! For a smile they can share the night! It goes on and on, and on, and on!** " We sang. " **Strangers waiting! Up and down the boulevard! Their shadows searching in the night! Streetlights, people! Living just to find emotion! Hiding somewhere in the night**! **Working hard to get my fill! Everybody wants a thrill! Payin' anything to roll the dice! Just one more time! Some will win, some will lose! Some were born to sing the blues! Oh, the movie never ends It goes on and on, and on, and on!** " I started laughing before we could finish the song "I can't believe you like Journey." I said in between laughs.

"Are you kidding me!? Journey is a classic band! Who wouldn't like them."

"Fair point."

"Anyways, we sounded amazing!" He exclaimed happily.

"Yeah we did." I blushed at his comment. "So where are you talking me?" I asked.

"Well since you're new to Wisconsin I figured I would take you out to Culver's for some burgers first, then we could go to a bar to have a drink."

"That sounds great!" I said cheerfully 'I'm just happy that I get to hangout with you.' I thought.

"Yeah it is! Culver's is a must have if you live in Wisconsin since it's only found here."

The rest of the ride the Culver's was silent, but not an awkward silence, it was a nice comfortable peaceful silence. A few minutes later we arrived at Culver's and we hopped out of the car and headed inside.

"Okay so what do you recommend?" I asked.

"Anything really, but the butter burgers are the best thing here."

"Hmm, I guess I'll just try a regular butter burger."

"Good choice my good sir." He winked and I had to turn away to hide my blush.

After we order our food we went to sit down and wait for it to come. "So you know where I work, so how about you tell me where you work?" He said one we were seated.

"Well I'm a line chef at A Flavor of Madison."

"Really!?" He asked in disbelief. "That's like my favorite restaurant! How long have you been working there?"

"Well today was technically my first day, I was supposed to start a while ago but I had an accident, and my friend who is the head chef/ owner of the place, said that it was probably better if I take a few days off."

"Wait!? What kind of accident?"He asked concern and worry in his tone.

"I was kinda attack by this guy who I guess didn't like me?"

"That's horrible!" He clenched his fists. "Why wouldn't someone like you!? I think you are an amazing person!" He said unclenching his fists a bit. "Although I guess my opinion doesn't really count considering I just met you." He chuckled.

"I think your opinion matters." I said with a warm smile.

Mitch seem like he was about to say something but right before he could an employee came by and dropped off our food. "Here you guys are. Enjoy!" She said winking at Mitch, making my blood boil and clenching my fists. 'I need to calm down. I'm not even his boyfriend. I shouldn't be getting jealous.' I told myself relaxing my fists before I lost all feeling and color from my hands.

"Are you okay Lachlan?" Mitch asked breaking me from my train of thought.

"Huh? Oh yeah, no I'm fine. Just thinking." I lied picking up my burger and taking a bit. "Mmm… This is amazing!" Trying to change topics.

"Yeah they are! But I guess that they are nothing compared to the fancy food that you make."

"Well no, but as fast food goes this is the best."

"Well I'm glad that our first 'date' went well." He said using his hand to signal the air quotations.

"Our first of many!" I said lifting up my soda for a 'toast'.

After a few minutes of eating and just talking about this and that, we decided to head out and go for those drinks. The car ride was quiet at first until Mitch finally spoke up.

"So what made you move to Wisconsin?" I cringed.

"Um… Well I moved here because of some issues back home, and my friends Ozzy and Mercedes both live here so I thought 'why not'. I said hoping that he doesn't ask anymore questions. I am having a great time with my new friend Mitch so I don't want to think about my family and ex-boyfriend.

"I assume that you don't want to talk about what happened, so I'm just going to wait until you are comfortable and ready to tell me yourself." He looked at me with a smile that made me feel safe.

A few minutes later and Mitch spoke up again. "Here we are." He said as we pulled up to The Great Dane Pub and Brewery.

We hopped out of the car and walked in. The decor was amazing, it was fancy but casual at the same time. We walked over to the bar area where they had a few pool tables and some T.V.s on the walls with various sports. "This seems like a nice place." I said.

"Yeah it is, considering The Great Dane is very well known, it has to keep up with it's reputation." He said as we sat down at the bar.

"What can I get you boys?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Could we just get some plain ol' beer?"

"Sure but first I'm going to have to see some identification." He asked. Me and Mitch both pulled out our wallets and showed the bartender our I.D.s. "Well all seems to be in order. I'll be right back with those drinks."

"So how do you like Wisconsin so far?" Mitch asked striking up another conversation.

"Well aside from the whole accident thing, it's been great! I love seeing my friends again, it's been forever since I last saw them." I smiled. "I love the job I have because cooking is my passion and my calling, it brings out the best it me." My smile faded. "But because of my past I can't enjoy it as much as possible."

"I know it's not my place… But, if you need someone to talk to too I will always be here." He smiled what I now call his 'safe smile'.

"Here you go boys." The bartender said interrupting us.

"Thanks." We said in unision.

The rest of the night was filled with drinks and laughter.

We headed home at around 10 pm and Mitch pulled into my driveway getting out of the car and helping me out.

"You okay there?" He asked.

Y…Yeah I...I'm fine *hic*" I slurred my words.

"Is this your first time drinking?" He asked concerned.

"May… Maybe…" I giggled.

"Remind me never to take you drinking again."

We made our way slowly but surely to my door.

"Where are your keys?"

"In my back pocket." Next thing I know I feel Mitch's hand sliding down my back into my back pocket and making my body shiver under his gentle touch.

"Got 'em" He said pulling out of from my pocket leaving me unsatisfied. He opened the door and took me to the couch but at the last moment I tripped dragging him down with me.

He landed on top of me… Our faces a few centimeters away… I lost control of myself and the next thing I know our lips were touching in a hot drunken kiss.

After a minute or so Mitch's eyes fly wide open and he scrambles to get off of me. "I'm so sorry Lachlan." He said before he ran out the door.

I stayed on the floor for a while thinking about what he apologized for. He did nothing wrong, if anything he did something right. Then it dawned on me. "Is he homophobic?" I asked myself.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

 **Lachlan's P.O.V.**

I woke up on the floor with a horrible hangover. "Never drinking again." I said getting up and heading to the kitchen to make some coffee. After I make the coffee and bit of toast I sit down at the kitchen counter and tried to think about what happened last night. Then it hit me like a train and I dropped my mug. "I kissed Mitch…"

I snapped out of the shock and got up for a rag and broom to clean up the mess. "How the hell am I going to get through this." I said. "Ugh… I'm such an idiot…" After the mug and coffee is cleaned up I head to the shower to see if that could help with hangover.

After I'm all dressed and ready for work, feeling a lot better, I leave the house and drive to work.

 **-A few hours later-**

I walk through the door barely making sure that it's locked and head straight upstairs, slowly taking off my clothing (except my boxers), and into my room where I flop down onto my bed and fall asleep.

 **Mitch's P.O.V.**

I pull up into Lachlan's driveway almost jumping out of my car and heading over to Lachlan's house.

"I hope he's up for a movie" I said.

I knock on the door and wait.

Nothing.

I knock a second time a bit harder.

Nothing.

I'm about to knock a third time when I heard Lachlan's voice from inside.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" He said semi tired semi angry.

The door flies open and my eyes are greeted with an image I thought I wouldn't never see. Standing there right in front of me is a half asleep Lachlan wearing nothing but his boxers. I can feel the heat heading for two directions… One north…. and one south. I try to conceal my obvious growing member by sliding my hoodie a bit down.

"H..Hey L..Lachlan... " I stammer out. "Ho…How's it going?"

"Huh?" He asked. Then his eyes grew with realization. "SHIT! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" He slammed the door.

I waited for what seemed like forever until the door opened and a now clothed Lachlan came outside closing the door behind him.

"Sorry about that." He said his eyes never looking away from his shoelaces.

"It's fine." A red tint showing on my face. "Anyway I wanted to know if you wanted to hangout and see a movie or something?"

His head shot up and he looked at me like I was crazy. "Ughh… Yeah sure… Where would we be going?" He asked.

"Well I was thinking we could go get something to eat and then head back to my place to watch some movies. That sound okay?"

"Yeah. Let me just go get my keys and a coat." I nod.

A few seconds later Lachlan locks the door and we get into my car and head out.

After a few minutes of awkward silence I speak up. "So where do you want to go?"

"Umm…. What about Longhorn Steakhouse? I heard one of my co-workers talking about it a few days ago and it sounded really good. I've been trying to find a special occasion to go but i haven't had time." My face lighting up when he said 'a special occasion'.

"Sure okay."I smiled.

We arrive at Longhorn Steakhouse in not time. We enter the restaurant and are greeted by a hostess.

"Hello, welcome to Longhorn Steakhouse. Table for two?"

"Yes please." I nodde.

"Right this way please." She gestured us to follow her. She took us to a nice table with a window view.

"Thank you." We said in unision.

"Can I get you guys started with something to drink?"

"I'll have a Root Beer." I said.

"I'll have one as well."

"Ok I'll be right back with those." She winked at me.

'God… I hate when women do that… Assuming I'm straight and winking at me.' I thought.

"Hey Mitch?" Lachlan's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah?"

"I just wanted to thank you for taking me out for dinner again… but…"

'Oh no…Please don't bring up the kiss from last night…' I said in my head.

"...I feel bad that you keep paying for me… I feel like I'm mooching off of you, so I insist on paying for my own food tonight."

"Nonsense!" I said louder than intended. "I asked you out for dinner. It's my treat so I'll pay, just please don't feel like you're mooching off of me cause you're not. OK?" He nodded. "Good. Now what would you like for dinner?" I asked to lighten the mood.

"Hmm… I don't know."

"Well how about the fire-grill T-bone steak?" I suggested.

He looked at me with shock. "What? Are you sure you want to spend 25 dollars on my meal?"

"Yup." I said popping the p.

Just then the hostess came back with our drinks. "Here ya boys are. Now what can I get you to eat?"

I saw that Lachlan was going to speak up but I beat him to it. "We'll have two fire-grilled T-bone steaks please."

"Ok. Anything else?

"Oh and a large order of chili cheese fries." I added.

"Ok well I'll be back with your order." She smiled and winked at me again, once again sending shivers down my spine.

"Thank you" I heard Lachlan say once again grabbing my attention.

"For what?" I asked confused for a second.

"For everything. You are the only friend I have made since I arrived in Wisconsin, and you've made me feel so special and welcomed. I had a bit of a hard time when I first arrived, but thanks to you it's but nothing but amazing. So again thank you." He gave me the most amazing smile I have ever seen him make. Suddenly I felt the urge to tell him how I feel.

"Lachlan… I… I'm honored…" 'DAMN IT MITCH!' I yelled at myself.

He just smiled at me.

After a few minutes of awkward silence our hostess finally returns with our food. "Here you boys are." she said placing our food onto our table. "Is there anything you two need?" She asked looking straight at me.

'God she is starting to piss me off' I thought. "No not at the moment. Thank you thought." I said trying not to let my anger show.

"Ok well if you boys need anything just let me know, ok?" She said placing her hand on my chest.

'Ok last straw' I stood up and pushed her hand away from me. "Excuse me but what's your problem?" I snapped.

"Huh?" She asked shocked and confused.

"I said what's your goddamn problem?!" I shouted drawing the attention of the other customers. "I could handle the winking, but I draw the line when you put your hand on me! I came here to have a nice and quiet night with my boyfriend but you came along and started hitting on me!" Then I froze when I realized what I said. I had just called Lachlan my boyfriend.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Lachlan's P.O.V.**

Did I hear him correctly? Did Mitch just say I was his BOYFRIEND?! I couldn't believe my ears Mitch, the guy I have had a crush on since before I even met him, just said I was his boyfriend. The room started to spin. I felt nauseous. I started to fall.

"LACHLAN!" Was the last thing I heard before everything became pitch black.

 **-An hour later-**

I opened my eyes slowly trying to adjust my sight to the bright lights. My head was pounding.

"What happened?" I said trying to make myself a bit more comfortable on the couch? Why am I on a couch? Wasn't I with Mitch at Longhorn Steakhouse. Then realization dawned on me.

"Mitch said I was his boyfriend…" I whispered. I heard some noise coming from the other room. I stood up and walked towards the other room. I stop at the door frame and see Mitch looking around the drawers and cupboards for something. I sneak up behind him with an evil grin plastered on my face. I was standing right behind him when he finally pulled his head out of the cupboards. making sure he was at a safe distance from any furniture so he doesn't end up hurt I yelled.

"BOO!"

Mitch freaked out and turned around ramming into me and making us both fall, him on top of me.

I burst into a laughing fit.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" He yelled. Then he too started to laugh.

"I'm so… sorry" I said in between my laughter. "I… Just saw the opportunity… and took it. Please don't be mad." I said as my laughter died down. Then I lifted myself up a bit and kissed his cheek. He froze, his expression of utter confusion and disbelief.

"Did… did you just kiss me?" He asked.

"Mmhmm…" I said with a small smile.

Next thing I know Mitch smashed our lips together into a hot and passionate his. After a few seconds we pulled apart for air, both of us panting and gasping for air.

"So what does this mean? For us?" I asked.

Mitch sat up and pulled me onto his lap. "Lachlan? Would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" I pulled him close and pushed my lips to his making us both fall again, this time me on top of him.

"I'll take that as a yes then?'

"Abso-fucking-lutely" I chuckled smashing our lips together once again for another passionate kiss.

Once we pulled apart for air and caught our breaths Mitch spoke up. "I'm sorry about dinner… I shouldn't have snapped at the poor girl… I just get so tired of being hit on by girls."

"It's ok" I assured him. "If it wasn't for her you wouldn't have snapped and slipped up and called me your boyfriend, and we couldn't be here now, so in a way we owe it to her."

"Yeah I guess she did help me get the greatest guy in the world to be my boyfriend. I blushed at his corniness.

"Do you think we are moving too fast?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Well… we HAVE only know each other for a short time… Don't you think that we started our relationship too fast?"

"Please don't say that you're having second thoughts." He said looking hurt.

"NO! Not at all." I assured him. "I was just wondering."

He just smiled and pecked me on the forehead. "Now that that's out of the way. How are you feeling? That was a pretty nasty fall you had earlier."

"My head hurts a bit, but other than that I'm fine now that I'm with you." I kissed his cheek.

"BARK! BARK!"

We both froze for a second and looked over towards the doorway where we heard the noise.

Then suddenly a small hairy brown puppy came running through the doorway and jumped on top of Mitch making him fall and licking his face. "Hey bud did we wake you?" He asked the adorable little pup.

"BARK!" He replied.

"Sorry bud." He laughed. "Hey Jerome I have someone special to introduce you to." Jerome looked at Mitch then me and then back to Mitch.

"Jerome this is Lachlan, my boyfriend. Lachlan this is my wookie dog Jerome."

"BARK!" He jumped and started to lick me.

"Pleasure to meet you Jerome." I laughed. "Wookie dog?" I questioned.

"Well I don't know what breed he is but he looks like a wookie, so I've decided that he is a wookie dog."

"Yeah I can see the wookie in him."

"BARK!" He agreed making us burst out in laughter. Just then my stomach grumbled.

"Sorry about that. I didn't get a chance to eat dinner." I said shyly.

"It's fine." He assured me. "After you passed out and I carried you to the car the manager came out and I explained the situation and he let me take the steaks free of charge and even gave me some complimentary wine, and apologized for what happened. I have the steaks in the oven to keep them warm just incase you woke up and was hungry."

"Aww you're so thoughtful." I cooed giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Would you mind watching Jerome for a bit while I set up dinner?"

"Not at all" I stood up and picked Jerome up and placed a kiss on Mitch's cheek before heading over to the living room. I sat down on the couch and plopped Jerome down on my lap, I was expecting him to jump off and run away but he just curled up and fell asleep.

I check my phone and notice that I have some texts from Mercedes. Most of the texts are about how she's mad that I haven't picked up and how she is worried that something happened to me.

'Hey Mercedes. Sorry I haven't responded, I was passed out for a while because of something that happened over dinner, but I'm fine now don't worry, I'll explain everything over lunch sometime. :)" I hit send and turned off my phone, which was probably a bad idea knowing Mercedes. I set my phone down and waited for Mitch to finish setting up dinner.

A few minutes pass and Mitch calls out "Dinner's ready!" I gently pick up Jerome and place him down on the couch. I head into the kitchen as Mitch places the last few things on the table. He had set up a nice small romantic dinner for two, with candles and everything

"You really out did yourself Mitch." I said hugging him from behind and kissing his neck.

"Well our first official dinner date as boyfriends has to be perfect." He smirked.

Just then there was a knock on the door followed by the doorbell ringing.

"Ughh. Who could that be this late at night?" Mitch groaned clearly annoyed at the person who interrupted our "dinner date" as he put it.

Mitch walked over to the door and peaked through the peephole.

"Oh god anyone put her." He whispered. I saw him put on a fake smile before turning the knob. "Hey Kate. What brings you here?" Then SHE walked in. My eyes widened and my blood ran cold as I saw that it was the girl from Starbucks. The girl who told me to stay away from her Mitch. The one who threaten to make my life a living hell if I didn't.

"Not much just wanted to see you wanted to go see a movie or something." Then she turned and looked at me and her smile faded like that. "But I see you have company." She forced a smile. "Yeah this is my bo…"

"I'm his friend Lachlan." I cut him off. "Pleasure to meet you." I said extending my hand.

"Kate." She introduced herself and took my hand. She gave me a look that said she was not pleased with me being here.

"Well Kate if you don't mind me and Lachlan were just about to have some food and maybe watch some movies."

"Yeah ok. I guess I'll see you at work then. Bye Mitch." She cooed. "Bye Lachlan." She said with a look that could kill.

Mitch closed the door behind her. "Well that was awkward." I just stared at the wall. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I don't like that woman."

"Neither do I, but she's my coworker so I have to deal with her."

"Mitch I need to tell you something." I said looking down at my shoes.

"Yeah ok. What is it?"

"I went to Starbucks with my friend Mercedes once, and this was after I had first met you there, I told her about you and how I felt about you without really knowing you."

"Ok?" He said confused.

"Well Kate was there and I guess she overheard me and Mercedes talking so she walked over to us and told me to stay away from you, and if I didn't she would make my life a living hell." I finally looked up at Mitch and saw the anger in his eyes.

"Why does she think that I like her! I've told her many times that I am not interested and she keeps doing shit like this!" He raised his voice and clenched his hands into fists. "You know what?" He breathed and unclenched his fists. "She may have made all of the other guys leave but she's crazy if she thinks she can make me lose you." My heart flipped. "Yes I know that we haven't known each other for a long time and that we have only been dating for like 20 minutes but you are special to me. You make me feel special and I don't want to lose that." He hugged me. "You mean the world to me." My heart is racing and I'm pretty sure he can feel it.

"You also mean the world to me." I kissed him. "Now let's forget this whole dilemma for now and get back to dinner before it gets cold." He nodded with a small smile.


End file.
